


Mirada al frente

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Stalker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos.Está ahí.Lo ha seguido casi hasta llegar a casa.





	Mirada al frente

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tiene historia, de verdad... pero solo digamos que es un fic que se escribió en una hora como mucho, y teniendo en cuenta que lo escribí yo, pues eso... es un milagro.
> 
> Esta historia es un regalito para G y Luna, que siempre están para mi. Las amo chicas.
> 
> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

Harry cierra los ojos un segundo, sólo un segundo, así que puede considerarse un parpadeo, pero ese maravilloso y aterrador segundo en el que el mundo está a oscuras es suficiente para darle la energía para sonreír a la pareja sentada en la mesa que está atendiendo. Es una sonrisa falsa, vacía, pero el viejo dueño del café quiere que todos los meseros sonrían, así que lo hace a pesar de que por dentro se esté rompiendo.

Siente un cosquilleo en su nuca y sabe que él está ahí, pero se rehúsa a mirarlo, no puede mirarlo, por lo que mantiene su mirada al frente mientras se dirige a la barra recoger los _Chocolate Velvet,_ todos los vellos de sus brazos están erizados y, aunque quiere culpar el frío aire de invierno, sabe que la calefacción está funcionando perfectamente y la puerta no se ha abierto en casi quince minutos.

Es un día lento en el café, así que reza porque lo manden temprano a casa. Quiere salir de ahí con desesperación, siente los ojos pesados por la falta de sueño y sus movimientos son más torpes de lo normal, aunque afortunadamente no ha roto ninguna taza aún.

La delicada pelirroja sentada en el sofá le sonríe amablemente; Harry le sonríe a ella y luego al chico que la rodea con sus brazos. _Hermosa y feliz pareja._

El deseó eso alguna vez, pero en esos momentos sólo quiere desaparecer, ser invisible para todos, no ser atractivo para nadie. Está al borde de las lágrimas, así que se gira y casi choca con un cliente en su prisa por llegar a su lugar seguro tras la barra, de ese lado nada puede herirlo.

Casi una hora después, en la que se ha dedicado por completo a limpiar el linóleo ya limpio con un trapo desgarrado por los bordes, el anciano de barba blanca le dice que puede irse a casa, que Dennis puede hacerse cargo hasta cerrar, y Harry realmente quiere abrazarlo. Prácticamente corre hasta el baño, donde toma su chamarra, su bufanda y su mochila, y no le toma ni cinco minutos salir por la puerta trasera.

Camina un par de calles hasta subirse al tren que lo llevará a casa, el frío aire lo mantiene incómodo cada segundo que está a la intemperie, o eso quiere creer. Se acurruca en un asiento vacío y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios cuando un sujeto casi es atrapado entre las puertas cerrándose, antes de sentarse a su lado.

El camino es largo e incómodo. El sujeto se mantiene rozando sus brazos, pero el tren está casi lleno por lo que no dice nada, feliz de poder sentarse un rato antes de volver a casa a recoger el desastre que su padrino seguramente tiene después de su última pelea con su amante… eso le pasa por buscar chicos jóvenes, francamente.

Llega a su estación y se baja, teniendo cuidado de no pisar un charco de agua que gotea desde el techo. Da un par de pasos antes de detenerse de golpe. Está en una estación subterránea, no hace frío y, de hecho, está un poco acalorado con su enorme chamarra, así que no. _Esa sensación de frío en la nuca no es el aire frío de invierno._

Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos.

_Está ahí._

_Lo ha seguido casi hasta llegar a casa._

_¿Cómo va a escapar?_

La estación está llena de gente, pero no ve a nadie. ¿Quién le va a creer? ¿Siquiera tiene idea de que decir? Harry no quiere girarse, si sus ojos no se encuentran puede seguir creyendo que es su paranoia, que simplemente está teniendo un pequeño brote psicótico a causa de la depresión por culpa de la muerte de sus padres sólo hace seis meses atrás. Sabe que el asesino sigue suelto, así que no es de extrañar tampoco que esté un poco asustado... de verdad, quiere creer que es solo eso, porque la alternativa es aterradora.

Parpadea y las lágrimas se derraman sin que pueda evitarlo cuando alguien se para a su lado, su hombro rozando con el suyo, pero se niega a mirar, no quiere, no puede.

Está congelado. Sabe que, aunque corra, no podrá huir.

Esa sensación siempre está ahí.

Ese sentimiento de que es observado constantemente, en todos lados. En el trabajo, la universidad, cuando va al supermercado y cuando sale con sus amigos.

Un sollozo se atora en su garganta, y una mano se extiende hacia él con un pañuelo de seda verde, prácticamente gime de angustia. _¿Debe tomarlo? ¿Lo drogará con alguna extraña sustancia?_

Se está demorando demasiado, pero la verdad es que no puede moverse.

El andén está casi vacío, y el tren se fue hace un rato, solo no tiene opción. Mantiene la mirada al frente por un segundo antes de levantar su mano y tomar el pañuelo.

—Pensé que nunca me invitarías a tu casa, te prometo que esta vez no haré un desastre como la última vez, pero Harry... Tus padres no querían dejarme verte —su mano pierde fuerza y el pañuelo cae al suelo mientras su respiración se vuelve errática. Conoce esa voz, la ha escuchado antes... simplemente no recuerda donde. Quiere saberlo con desesperación porque es el asesino de sus padres, el hombre que entró a su casa ese día y acabó con las personas que más amaba en el mundo con un simple y certero tiro en la frente. Harry siempre supo que de haber estado en casa esa noche sus padres no habrían muerto... siempre había sabido que era su culpa, todos se esforzaron por decirle que eso era mentira, pero esa era la verdad.

_Harry había matado a sus padres._

_Realmente él había causado que sus vidas llegaran a su fin sin tirar del gatillo._

El hombre se inclina y recoje el pañuelo, sacudiéndolo con sus dos manos, con movimientos suaves y refinados. Tiene manos delgadas, delicadas... no son el tipo de manos que se Harry se imagina sosteniendo un arma de fuego a la cabeza de las personas.

— ¿Crees que a tu padrino le importe si me quedo contigo en casa hoy? —pregunta con voz casual el chico a su lado, porque sí... es un chico, tiene la voz de un adolescente… quizá era hasta menor que él, pero todo lo que Harry puede pensar en ese momento es en su padrino, sonriéndole a pesar de las oscuras ojeras que tiene desde el funeral de su mejor amigo, levantándose temprano para hacerle el desayuno a pesar de que muchas veces llega muy entrada la noche de su turno en el departamento de policías, abrazándolo frente al fuego, mientras ambos lloran la muerte de las personas más importantes en sus vidas... y solo supo que eso tenía que terminar ahí, porque él no quería ver sangre en el papel tapiz de nuevo, o ser llevado por una ambulancia después que tuviera un ataque de pánico.

El suelo bajo sus pies vibra ligeramente, y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensarlo dos veces, su mano se aferra al brazo de la persona a su lado y se lanza a las vías del tren, mirando fijamente al frente justo un segundo antes de que la enorme pieza de metal los golpeara a toda velocidad.


End file.
